Sierra Maestra
is the 3rd episode of Season 3 and the 26th episode overall, of Colony. Synopsis The Bowman family finally reach the Resistance Camp with the Gauntlet. Broussard and Amy encounter a group of scavengers outside the Los Angeles Block. Plot Based on the official recap, please add detail and remove sensational bits as needed. Will and Katie adjust to life in the camp, and also try to get answers. The motives and histories of the camp residents remain frustratingly hard to come by, but let’s just say the Gauntlet works. The Bowman family finally come face to with a RAP -- but nothing it has to say is good. Meanwhile, out on the road, Amy Leonard and Broussard meet fellow travelers and stumble upon the Occupation's next big thing. Amy Leonard chooses sides We begin with a flashback to Amy, working as a doctor in the San Fernando Bloc. On Rendition day, she and her coworkers watch with horror as alien ships hover over the neighboring LA Bloc. Later a man comes to her, needing her help for a wounded friend. Amy hesitates, but he explains the man was part of the Resistance. The man’s head wound is so bad that any attempt to save him might end up killing him, but she agrees to try anyway. Her resistance has begun. Will, Katie, and Snyder struggle to protect their secrets while under interrogation. The Bowmans try to adjust to life in the Resistance camp Andrew MacGregor, the man in charge, visits the Bowmans and Uncle Alan. He asks how they got the Gauntlet. Katie explains her group hit a secure train that turned out to be transporting a RAP (the Resistance fighters call them “Clicks”), and they got the Gauntlet off its suit, but the Occupation recovered the RAP. MacGregor says the Bowmans are welcome to stay -- if they follow the rules: children go to school, adults work, and there’s a strict camp perimeter and curfew. And there are no electronics of any kind. When Katie asks about the defector RAP, MacGregor tersely explains it’s a prisoner of war; the defector lie was good for morale. She wants to see it, but MacGregor demands information and that they prove themselves first. Broussard and Amy head north Beyond the Wall, Broussard and Amy come upon a small group of survivors with a semi truck. The group is not immediately friendly, but Amy proves her value when she offers to look at a boy’s broken arm and recognizes medicine one woman needs. The leader tells them he knows about a place nearby with a ton of supplies -- but they need help breaking in. Will goes around camp digging Back at the Resistance Camp, Will doesn’t like MacGregor, but Katie is excited by the chance to talk to a RAP. She’s not inclined to take no for an answer from MacGregor if he doesn’t give her access. She thinks she’s earned it. Will takes Grace and Charlie to school, where they meet the camp doctor, Donovan. He seems friendly enough, but also isn’t forthcoming when Will asks if he’s treated a lot of battlefield injuries. He suggests Will report to work the fields, like all new residents. Later, while taking a break from digging an irrigation ditch, Will tries again to chat up a camp resident named Ed. Will casually asks him if he knows a man with a tattoo of Bugs Bunny. Ed says no, but it looks like he’s too scared to tell the truth. Broussard leads a breach with amateurs Broussard doesn’t like the layout of the walker-surrounded dead zone the camp leader wants to hit, but he thinks it’s penetrable. Figuring they’ve got a small window to make it in on foot between walker passes, a group of five, including Broussard and Amy, runs into the town. In the stocked pharmacy, they load up on medical supplies and prescriptions. A man lingers a few seconds too long looking for medication for his wife. Broussard is angered by the delay. They step outside the pharmacy and are shocked to see the group’s semi truck barrelling toward them with two walkers on its tail. Amy and Broussard run for cover as their new friends are vaporized by arriving drones. Even though the semi truck explodes in a ball of fire, Amy and Broussard survive the onslaught in a dumpster. Snyder is snooping In the camp, Bram and Snyder report for work duty. Bram is assigned to move crates and Snyder is sent to stencil. He’s shocked when he peels one back to reveal the Occupation crest. After school, Grace is excited that the camp has three kids her age and a library. But Snyder is concerned and pulls Will aside. He noticed that between the forced labor and armed guards, the Resistance camp is being run like a colony. Snyder wants to leave, suggesting they’re not safe. He’s worried the Bowman kids will blow the "Uncle Alan" secret, or that someone might recognize him from the LA Bloc. Will understands his concerns, but doesn’t see what other option they have and isn’t ready to give up on the camp just yet. Katie Bowman does not like to be told no Katie tries to go for a walk around the camp but is quickly met by her security detail; she’s not happy to learn she has one. When she strays off course, the guard grabs her. She demands to see Vincent, who tries to assuage her concerns. He says there really is a RAP, but it’s not talking. Katie insists she’s earned a seat at the table. Later, Vincent brings Katie to the tent where MacGregor is working on the RAP. He still won’t let her see it, but admits they haven’t gotten any information from it because they can’t communicate with it. They’re hoping the Gauntlet will work as a kind of translator. Katie again pushes to be allowed access and MacGregor again says he needs to finish vetting her. Amy and Broussard find the Occupation’s next phase Back out on the open road, on foot over rocky terrain in the dark, Amy stumbles to the ground. She’s collecting herself to get back up when she notices her necklace floating. Broussard tests the spot -- a rock drops like, well, a rock. But a bullet from his gun also floats on the same forcefield. Over a hill, they come upon a giant alien complex in the distance -- a new sprawling factory, right on earth. Amy falls to the ground, feeling woozy and hearing a strange noise. Broussard rushes to get her away from the area. The RAP provides answers and they are not good Bedtime at the Resistance Camp, Will and Katie are comparing notes about their days when a screeching, throbbing, ear-splitting noise fills the camp. Snyder recognizes it as the sound of the RAP coming online. Will and Katie race to the RAP. MacGregor has hooked up the Gauntlet. He finally manages to silence it and Will can’t believe what he’s looking at -- the RAP is a “damn machine.” It shocks them further by repeating their words back to them, first as an echo, then with purpose. When Will asks if it understands, it says yes. He asks why it came and gets a chilling response, his own mechanized voice emanates from the RAP and says: “War.” It says “enemy,” and Will understands it’s not talking about humans, but about another species entirely. Then it says humans are the labor resource and they’re building a defense. It explains its enemy is coming to earth and then: “total annihilation.” Speaking in fragments, it says humans are allies and partners. “Our enemy is your enemy, we are your defense,” it says. Finally, MacGregor has heard enough and shuts it down. On the road and on their own In daylight, Broussard and Amy pause their trek so she can radio in word of the new factory they saw. But the voice on the other end tells them they haven’t heard anything from the camp since last night. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Peyton List as Amy Leonard * Graham McTavish as Andrew MacGregor * Chad Willett as Oliver * Waleed Zuaiter as Vincent * Anousha Alamien as Male Doctor * Antonio Cayonne as Jackson * Bruce Dawson as Dr. Landry * Austin Eckert as Hospital Orderly * Robert Gordon Harvey as Tomas * Rebecca Husein as Overbearing Mother * Greg Kean as Bruce * Hana Kinani as Tech * Jett Klyne as Splinter Boy * Sandy Robson as Ed * Camela Sison as Nurse * Tim Perez as Foreman * Ronald Patrick Thomas as Sentry Co-Starring Episode Deaths * Oliver Gallery Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. Images can also be added using the "Add" button in the usual way. namespace = File category = Images from Sierra Maestra format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Videos Trivia * Sierra Maestra refers to a mountain range in Cuba, where Fidel Castro returned from exile. It was in this same place where "Sierra Maestra Manifesto" was penned, which was a document which outlined a new provisional government, and modest agricultural reforms. * The episode was previously named "Mixed Signals" References Category:Season 3 Episodes